dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tami Adamson
|nickname = What's-Her-Face (by Christi) |image = Tami_vidcap_cropped.jpg |image file.jpg = |gender = Female |born = 27 August Instagram: "jeanettecota0410 Happy birthday Tami!! Hope it is wonderful!! Miss you ️️@fancfacee" 2014-08-27, 12:44 http://websta.me/p/796396476658432742_513636613 |died = |age = |height = 5' 7½" http://dancingtbird.dance/bio/about-tami/ "I’m 5’8″ on a good day, even though I feel I’m shrinking already" |hometown = Florida |occupation = |affiliations = Robin Dawn Academy of Performing Arts (FL) Abby Lee Dance Company |spouse = Todd Adamson |children = Tea' Adamson Tucker Adamson (son) |friends = Loree Cloud Jeanette Cota Tracey Reasons Jodi Gray |pets = |first appearance = Presenting My New Team |last appearance = }} Tami Pickering-Adamson'https://instagram.com/p/08nz5RMzh0/ https://www.facebook.com/TamiLPAdamson/posts/10152682384491861 is the mother of Tea'. Tami performed ballet professionally,"When you meet Tami Adamson, a mother of two and former professional ballet dancer" http://edition.cnn.com/2005/US/05/02/paintball/index.htmlhttp://paintball.com/story.php?aid=1888 her dance career ending after a knee injury.http://dancingtbird.dance/bio/about-tami/ "I also was a dancer until my 20’s. I had a freak accident to where I tore my MCL, patella tendon, and meniscus." Tami is also known as a master in self defense,"Tami, the fiery red-head who is also an expert in self defense"http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/tami-tea a skill that was tested versus Christy H. early in her appearances on the show. At one time, she was the founder and captain of the "Femme Fatales," an all-female paintball team. Known partly for their good looks, Tami and other team members were featured in places such as CNN, Maxim, and Ramp magazine. Tami and her husband own several businesses,http://dancingtbird.dance/bio/about-tami/ such as Extreme Rage Alternative Sporting Store."Adamson is the founder and captain of Femme Fatales, one of the United States' only all-female amateur paintball teams." "Her husband, Todd Adamson, plays paintball professionally, and together they own Extreme Rage Alternative Sporting Store, which sells paintball, skateboarding, wakeboarding and other sporting goods." "The Femme Fatales have gotten recognition both for playing well and for looking good. Several have been featured in Maxim magazine and other media outlets." http://edition.cnn.com/2005/US/05/02/paintball/index.html"Some would say that it was because of the high standards of being “good-looking” or “hot” aided in gaining that recognition since some of the girls from the original roster made it to such national magazines like Maxim and Ramp magazine" And it’s obvious that the concept did work for us because of the support we’re getting from companies like Dye not to mention the exposure we got on a national level with Maxim, for instance." http://paintball.com/story.php?aid=1888 On ''Dance Moms Season 4 *Tami first appeared in the episode Presenting My New Team along with her daughter. Throughout the week, she does not get into a lot of drama. *She later appears in Double the Moms, Double the Trouble. She gets in a minor fight with the Elite Team Moms at the competition about the Select Ensemble being there to stay. Appearances *''Presenting My New Team'' *''Double the Moms, Double the Trouble'' *''Chloe Gets Revenge'' *''No More Crybabies'' Gallery To view the gallery for , [[ /Gallery|'click here]].'' Trivia *Tami and Tea' travel for 2 to 2.5 hours to get her to dance classes, both ways, four days a week.http://dancingtbird.dance/bio/about-tami/ *Her sister-in-law shares the same first and middle names.http://dancingtbird.dance/bio/about-tami/ "... Teddy, and my sister-n-law, Tami! Yes! Her name is my name! Literally! We share te same middles name as well." External Links * https://twitter.com/_sarah_mae/status/463137792466227200 * videos of Tea' uploaded since Dec 12, 2012 *Bio page for Tami Part of Tea's official site *Tami and Tea' page at Lifetime References }} Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Females Category:Dance Moms Mothers Category:The Moms Category:Age Unknown Category:Birthdays in August Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members